The New Kids
by bluefire1765
Summary: "Umm...if we want to see our kids lives so badly, why don't we just turn mortal and go to school with them. I've always wanted to go to a mortal high school." Apollo reasoned. All the gods were silent. Ares was the first to speak. "Oh my us. Its the beginning of the apocalypse. Apollo just had a good idea." Adopted from tniki713. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The meeting of the winter solstice was definitely a failure. They were supposed to come up with ideas to prepare for another war; after the war with Gaia, the gods didn't know what else to expect. Well,that's what they were SUPPOSED to be doing. As of now,though, the gods were sitting around in awkward silence. That is, until Hephaestus came in with a strange contraption under a huge, dusty, white sheet.

"Hey, guys. I have a surprise for you all." Hephaestus said with an accomplished look on his face.

"Oh my US!"Apollo exclaimed. "A SHEET! How ever did you create such a MARVELOUS surprise?!" He squealed with fake delight.

"It's what's UNDER the sheet, you ηλίθιος." Athena yelled.

"Will you just get on with it?" Hades asked with a hint of visible annoyance in his voice. Hephaestus shrugged and pulled the cover sheet off. Before the gods stood a large, flat screen TV.

"Behold!" Hephaestus's voiced boomed across the throne room. "I give you, the HTV!"

"Son, why did you spend your valuable time building something we could have just bought at Best Buy?" Zeus asked his son.

"Father, if I may, the HTV isn't a regular TV. You see, this fine piece of machinery will allow us to watch our children without them ever knowing. Allow me to demonstrate." You could tell that Hephaestus was getting excited.

"HTV, ON." He commanded. The TV powered on. "Show me Leo Valdez." He told the electronic. The picture rippled a bit, and zoomed in on an unsuspecting son of Hephaestus.

"Festus, we'll work a little bit longer, and if we can't find Oogya by then, we can call it a night." Leo sighed. Festus creaked a bit.

"Thanks, dude. Now, if I were a Calypso stuck on a mystical island, where would I be?" He asked fictitiously. Aphrodite sniffled.

"LEO! YOU HAVE TO FIND CALYPSO! SHE IS YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE!" She then started spazzing, and as one thing led to another, the HTV was obliterated.

"Dite!" Everyone moaned.

"Hey." She snapped back. "Don't get in in the middle of true love. That is MY turf. You got a problem with that buddy?"

"Well, it'll take a wile to fix, about as much time as it took to make." Hephaestus mumbled.

"But our children's lives are so dramatic, like on Pretty Little Liars." Hades spoke, covering his mouth as soon a he realized what he said.

"Uncle Hades, how do you even know what that is?" A curious Hermes asked.

"Melina made me watch the season finale with her." He told him.

"Umm...if we want to see our kids lives so badly, why don't we just turn mortal and go to school with them. I've always wanted to go to a mortal high school." Apollo reasoned. All the gods were silent. Ares was the first to speak.

"Oh my us. Its the beginning of the apocalypse. Apollo just had a good idea." He joked.

"It is a pretty good idea, but how are we gonna pull it off?" Artemis asked.

"With a little magic." Poseidon smirked.

* * *

"Hecate, my dear, will you please do us a small favor?" The lord of the Underworld asked.

"Yes lord Hades, what is it that you need?" She inquired.

"Can you make us a potion that will turn us mortal for a while?" Hera asked.

"My lady, whatever for?" Hecate was being quite inquisitive.

"None ya." Zeus said, endind the conversation.

"Well, I can do that my lord, but who will run Olympus?" She asked.

"I'm sure that you can figure that one out on your own." Zeus stated, dropping the matter of questioning once more.

"Alright, give me about an hour, and you will be ready to go...to...wherever it is you need to go." Hecate stated.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 1 hr Later* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Okay, my potion will last for a few months. Most likely to summer. So, are you SURE you want to do this?" Hecate asked the gods, handing each god a vile of purple liquid.

"This looks like that stuff I gave Melina when she was younger that turned...her...mortal." Zeus said, worrying about what his brother would say.

"Lord Zeus, that's what this is. Only temporary." Hecate explained.

"Pft. I knew that." Was Zeus's only reply.

"So...what do we do with these. Do we like, drink em or what?" Ares asked.

"Yes lord Ares. Drink every last drop." Hecate informed them. The gods each drank what was in the tube. A large glow appeared around them as their immortality was taken from them. It was an EXTREMELY painful process. Once the transformation was complete, the gods fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Hades's POV.

When I came to, I noticed that everything enlarged. Or maybe it was I had shrunk. It seemed that the world was spinning rather quickly around me. I dizzily got to my feet and took a look at the floor. There were 12 mortals laying around. It was easy to tell who each of them were, but that most likely comes from being with them for a few eons. Poseidon was next to awaken.

"I feel weak and I don't like it." My brother complained.

"Well, if regular humans can do this every day, then we can do it for a few months." I told him. We began talking about our children, when something that Melina had said not to l long ago came to my mind.

"Poseidon," I began. "Did you know that for a time, Nico had a-" I was interrupted by my nephew saying something about he looked like Luke. Oh well, I can tell him later. One by one, everyone got up from the cold ground, Zeus being the last.

"What happened? " Zeus asked, holding his head.

"Don't you remember?" Hephaestus said. "We turned ourselves mortal, and it HURT!" He reminded his father.

"Oh, that's right. Sooooooo...umm...what now? Do we like, go to school or something?" Apollo said groggily.

"Not quite." Athena said quietly, obviously in pain. "We need to get enrolled in the school, come up with fake names, and get me Tylenol." with this the wisdom goddess collapsed on the ground.

"I don't like this right now, so this better be worth it." Hera complained.

"Hey," Zeus muttered. "No one said you HAD to come." Soon, it turned into a full blown fight.

"STOP!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me funny. I was normally a calm person, but me feeling as bad as this, I was already in a foul mood.

" Look, I'm used to your fighting, but will you PLEASE try to get along?" I asked. My siblings looked at each other for a minute, and started pouting.

"Thank you." I concluded. "Now, Athena, what school will we be attending?" I asked my niece.

"Well, Uncle, since a lot of our children go there, I thought we should go to Goode." She replied weakly.

"Goode is good." Poseidon said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, but what about our names? I don't think it would be wise for us to go as our godly names. Our children will recognize us, and we'll be called out as stalkers." I questioned.

"Umm...I'm not sure. Give me a bit, and I'll get back to you on that." Athena stated.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *A BIT LATER* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I fell better." Artemis said.

"Most definitely." I agreed. Hecate had given us some mortal medications that helped a great deal. "Now, Athena, have you come up with mortal names for us yet?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. Father, Poseidon, and Uncle Hades, your names will be Theodore, Beck, and Xavior. You three are the Kingsley brothers." She said. I nodded, signaling that they were appropriate names.

"Hephaestus, your name is Felix." She stated. Apollo laughed, and thanks to Melina, I knew why.

"Anyway, Hermes and Ares, you two are Clyde and Marcus Parrish." She said, glaring at Apollo.

"Wait...why is my name Clyde. That was my son's name. Yep. Him and his girlfriend, Bonnie. I liked Bonnie." He said. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Moving on, Apollo and Artemis, you two are the Knight twins, Drake and Dianna. Hera, your name is June...umm...I didn't really think you were coming sooooo..." Athena trailed off.

"To tell you the truth, I think I'd rather stay on Olympus, if that's ok with you. I can keep an eye on things here, but go there when you need me to." Hera said.

"So all that agonizing, excruciating pain for nothing?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo, don't use all of your big boy words in one sentence." Athena joked. Apollo didn't look to amused.

"Well, Aphrodite, you're Melody Heart, and Aunt Demeter, your name is Rosalie Feilds. As for me, my name is Arabella Fowl." She finished proudly. We started clapping, though I'm not sure why. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Athena gave us each enrollment papers to fill out, which took about an hour, we had to find a place to stay for the next few months, which took about ANOTHER hour, then Apollo got hungry, so we went to a fast food restaurant called Arby's, and that took an hour too. By the time me got back to the apartment, it was already dark outside. I made my way to my new room, and immediately fell asleep on the large bed.

* * *

**OMG! THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND READ! YOU MAKE ME SOOOOOO HAPPY! THANK YOU!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED, BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

**THANK YOU,**

**BLUEFIRE1765**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Melina's POV

I woke up later than usual, but that didn't surprise me. I stayed up all night reading fan fictions. I got dressed, fixed my dark hair, and rushed out of my bedroom door. I ran as fast as I could to aunt Sally's kitchen, where my best dude friend, Asher was waiting for me, with a frappé in his hand.

"Sup, 'lina?" He asked, handing me the drink.

"Nothing." I replied. "Where's Myrina and Evan?" I asked.

"Evans asleep, and you should know about Myrina." He told me. We all live in aunt Sally's apartment, along with Percabeth, Tratie, and Thalico. I share a room with Myrina, and Asher rooms with Evan. Percy, Travis, and Nikky share, and Anabeth, Katie, and Thalia room. A few other demigods have apartments close to us, too, such as Pipes, Hazel, Jason, Frank, and Leo. As I was deep in thought, Myrina and Evan came.

"Hey, guys." Evan said with a grin.

"Melina, stop reading fanfics at night. I couldn't sleep because of your fan-girling." Myrina said with a yawn.

"Sorry. It was Romoine fluff." I said in defence. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" I yelled as I ran to the door. When I opened it, I saw three dudes that looked a lot like Nikky, Jason, and Percy, only older.

"Hi, random people that look like my cousins. If you're trying to sell something, we're not interested. Unless you work for UPS and are delivering my PotterHead merchandise that I ordered on Amazon. In that case, come on in." I rambled.

"Umm...hello." the dark one said. "I am Xavior Kingsley, and these are my two brothers. Beck," the Percy looking one gave me a warm smile and waved, "and this is Theodore...wait, where IS he?" He sounded agervated. "Thor, get over here." He demanded his brother after seeing him flirting with some chick. Xavior sounded a lot like my dad when he did that.

"Anyway," he said, "we were wondering if you knew where Goode High School is?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's where we go. We were about to leave, until I got scolded at by my friend, Myrina." I said. Beck laughed. "Come on in."

We walked into the apartment, when aunt Sally woke up.

"Lina, who's at...the...door?" She paused, looking at Beck.

"Aunt Sally, this is Xavior, Beck, and the chipmunk." I said as I pointed to each one.

"Melina, you should apologize. He is not a chipmunk." Sally scolded/laughed.

"Sorry, I just don't know what came over me. I just really hate this guy." I turned around to look at Theodore. "I was always told to be polite, so, with your permission...may I punch you in the face?"

"No!" Thor cried.

"WIMP!" A voice yelled. We turned around and saw my brother, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.

"Took you long enough!" Asher mumbled.

"Yeah, Travis and Katie are waiting for us at the school, already." Evan said.

"Well you guys best be on your way to school, then." Sally said.

"Potassium." I said. Every one looked at me funny, aside from Anabeth.

"What?" I asked. "On the periodic table, the symbol for potassium is k. Can't a nerd have one moment without people judging her?" I said dramatically. This made them laugh.

"Well," Nico said, "are we going or not?"

* * *

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have a good reason. My great-gramma died, and a lot of drama was going on. But at least I'm here now!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**-Blue Fire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Umm...hey. Long time no see, I guess. Look, I can explain myself. I started school, (I've home schooled for the past two years), my tablet is acting up, I have lots of homework, solos in chorus, projects in math, prpractice in drama, my nurse thinks I have severe anxiety on top of my asthma, funerals, and flat out lack of ideas.**

**So, se, its not ENTIRELY my fault. If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me. I'm open to any suggestions. **

**Hope you still care! **

**-Blue Fire**


End file.
